madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
It's About Time
Plot Kowalski is excited about the near completion of his new time machine. But his future self tries to tell Private to stop him from building it, because if his present saw him, the world will collapse. Then, another future Kowalski visits Skipper and orders him to let Kowalski build it. This causes terrible stuff to happen. Then Kowalski sees his 2 futures and a big hole comes to suck up the universe completely. The present Kowalski goes back in time to convince Private that the time machine should not be invented. But then the Kowalski who originally came back to Private realizes that the time machine must be invented after Private explains the irony Private tells him, "Huh, Ironic, If you hadn't invented the Chronotron, then, you couldn't be able to go back in time to tell yourself not to invent it." & goes back to warn Skipper that it must be invented. After the 2 of them were gone, Rico throws the time machine into the black hole which causes it to go away. The penguins then ask Kowalski to build something that won't destroy the universe like a snow-cone machine. Kowalski then builds it, and it ends up completely covering the world in snow-cones. Skipper then says that Kowalski over did it by calling him a maniac. But then, Kowalski, Private, and Rico show up carrying snow-cones as Kowalski says, "Yup. But you have to admit, these snow-cones sure are good." To which Skipper replies, "Oh sure. Totally worth it." Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *From Nick *Alternate link Episode Nickelodeon *1a *1b Elsewhere *Link #1 *MediaFire *YouTube Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] N/A [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'Wrench' - To work on time machine *'Pliers' - To work on time machine *'Six Quart Thirty Weight Oil' - To work on time machine [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] N/A [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] Name: 'Time Machine (The Chronotron) '''Purpose: '''Time travel '''Success/Failure: '''Success (but was used incorrectly since 2 Kowalski's from the future came back and ended up encoutering the present Kowalski) [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day]] N/A [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *in this episode when there were two Kowalski's like on the Phineas and Ferb episode Quantuam Boogaloo when they runs over two Candaces. *At the end when Skipper sees the Statue of Liberty buried in snow cones he called Kowalski a maniac like The Planet of the Apes. The first time that scene was used in Madagascar when Alex called Melman a maniac after burning the Beacon of Liberty. *New York City buried in snow cones is similar to "The Day After Tomorrow" icon. Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA *Aired Sept 11th @ 3:30pm on YTV Trivia Episode based *Private's idea of the future is living in a cottage in Nova Scotia, happily married with one egg and another on the way. *Skipper's idea of the future is a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *Was supposed to air on February 20/10, but got pushed to March 13. *Was supposed to air on Sept 11/10 at 9:30am on YTV in Canada but was replaced with In The Line of Doody DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) Quotes Skipper: Kowalski, you mad man! You did it. You finally really did it. Kowalski: Yes, but you got to emit. These are good snow cones. Skipper: Oh yeah, totally worth it. Photos ﻿﻿ Category:Episodes